


White Noise

by TwilightKnight17



Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira is there for like 3 seconds, Bondage, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightKnight17/pseuds/TwilightKnight17
Summary: Sometimes Sumire is overwhelmed by the thoughts in her head. Fortunately, there's always someone willing to help.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949275
Kudos: 34





	White Noise

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22: ~~Formal wear~~ | **Overstimulation** | ~~Sadomasochism~~

“C-Crow-senpai…!”

Goro hummed from his place at Sumire’s side, idly checking the tension of the rope currently binding her wrists over her head. “Yes, Violet?”

She whined, high and needy, tugging against the other ropes that kept her legs spread apart. There were four lengths in total: the one around her wrists, one around each ankle, and a harness around her hips that kept a vibrator in place against her swollen clit. It was buzzing gently on the lowest setting, just enough to keep her aroused. He’d turned it down after her fourth orgasm of the evening.

Their arrangement was very simple. Sumire was still working her way through her issues, just like the rest of them, but she was also trying to focus on her gymnastics. Sometimes, particularly before or after a meet, she found it difficult to quiet her anxious thoughts. And at those times, she would text Akira and Goro, and ask to come over.

Akira’s specialty was massage, an expert variation between firm pressure and soft, gentle touches. Sometimes it went in a more erotic direction, if she was feeling particularly tense. But on the days when the noise in her head was extremely bad, she asked for Goro instead. He was capable of gentleness, of course, but what she really wanted from him was his stern demeanor and enough orgasms in a row that she wouldn’t be able to think. And while nervousness often kept her from being able to ask directly for what she wanted, they had worked out a system. When she texted them, if she used their real names, she wanted Akira. If it was code names, she needed Goro.

Goro reached up and cupped a small breast, circling his thumb gently over her nipple. “I don’t think it’s quite time to let you go yet,” he murmured, a sharp smile on his face as he kneaded at the soft skin. “This isn’t enough for you, is it?”

“N-No…!” Sumire gasped, arching up against him. “I… I need more!”

“Easy, Violet. I know what you need.” He rolled her nipples between his fingers, tugging sharply and making her yelp. “This is the final stretch. Clear your head. Focus on nothing but my touch and how you feel.”

“C-Crow-senpai…” Tears welled in her eyes, and she nodded frantically. “Please!”

He moved to sit between her legs, brushing his fingertip over her clit below the vibrator. She shrieked, hips bucking, and he laughed. “Take a deep breath.”

She was panting and whining, tugging at her restraints, but he refused to do anything but rub firmly up and down her thighs until she calmed herself enough to suck in a shuddering breath. And then he moved.

Two fingers slipped into her easily, aided by how slick she was after previous orgasms, and he crooked them upwards as he cut the vibrator back up. Sumire moaned, thrashing against her restraints, and Goro held her hip with his free hand to keep her relatively stable as he thrust in and out. 

Fingering was as far as things generally went in this kind of situation. Akira occasionally went as far as oral, but his was a more gentle approach from the start. But neither of them ever actually ‘properly’ penetrated her. They’d talked everything over at the beginning of this arrangement, and that was a limit they had all agreed on. This wasn’t about their pleasure. It was about helping Sumire, and both boys understood that their interactions with her had nothing to do with their relationship.

Goro could feel her tensing up around his fingers, and he thrust harder as her thighs began to tremble. She finally clenched around him with a muted scream, tightening and then fluttering around the digits inside her. He smiled, cutting the vibrator down just a notch or two, but left his fingers where they were. As soon as the hot, silky pressure eased, he went right back to working against her sweet spot, making her cry out and shake as the sensations assaulted her. He pressed the vibrator back to her oversensitive clit, cranking it up to the highest setting and rocking it against her in an opposing rhythm to his fingers.

Sumire _screamed_.

Within a minute, she’d come again, and again quickly after that. Her whines grew higher and more pathetic each time, but Goro didn’t let up, dragging her pleasure from her body with wicked precision. She struggled and wailed, disoriented from the multiple orgasms as she peaked over and over, the sensations becoming a mix of pleasure and pain. Gradually Goro began to slow his pace, working her through the final one with gentle strokes against her thighs. 

“Very good, Violet,” he murmured. He’d lost count of how many times she’d come, but it was a significant number.

As he untied her from the bed, Akira poked his head in. “Heard the screaming stop,” he quipped. “Are you ready for me?”

“Yes.” Goro coiled up the last of the rope and smoothed Sumire’s hair back from her face as she panted. “Work your magic; I’m going to wash my hands and get her some juice.”

Akira nodded, moving to take his place. After an intense session like that, Akira always stepped in with one of his massages, working any remaining tension from being tied up out of her muscles. It left Goro free to take care of his own arousal, since he was only human, and clean up. By the time he returned to the guest room, dressed in pajamas, Akira was almost done, and Goro set the glass he’d grabbed from the kitchen on the side table.

“How do you feel?” he asked, sitting down next to her as Akira worked his way down her calf.

“Mmmmmm…” she replied intelligently, and he laughed.

“Sounds good.” He helped her sit up and passed her the juice, and Akira got up, lingering in the doorway as Goro asked, “So, how are we concluding this time, Violet?”

The codename was a gentle nudge against her pleasure-addled thoughts, and she sipped her juice for a moment before saying tentatively, “Showtime?”

Akira gave them a thumbs-up and vanished, closing the door behind him, and Goro climbed properly into bed beside Sumire and offered her an arm. She curled up beside him, uncaring of her bare body, and murmured, “Thank you, Goro-senpai…”

Goro waited until she’d settled, then asked, “Do you want to talk?”

“It was nothing major,” she said. “Can talk in the morning…” She already sounded sleepy, and Goro chuckled and simply let her nuzzle in close.

“Sure.”

All things considered, it wasn’t a bad arrangement. It probably seemed strange from the outside, but it helped Sumire, and neither of the boys minded. The three of them would get up in the morning, have breakfast together, and go about their days as usual.

They were doing just fine.


End file.
